Reality's Wishful Dream
by EternalShadowStorm
Summary: Revised! OT5 pairing! Ryoma wouldn't be able to attend one of his lover's birthday party...find out what happens...better summary inside, so check it out! Please Read and Review!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Prince of Tennis because if I did I'd probably be rich by now by writing everyone's favorite pairings. LOL...joking, joking, hehehe...I wish though! Anyway…hahaha...yeah, it rightfully belongs to its creator: Takeshi Konomi.

**A/N:** I got this idea before I went to work one day, and I totally felt like writing it and sharing it with everyone else. So here it is! I've decided to also revise this and so here is the new version. It is much longer, I have also fixed some mistakes that I thought would make it more understandable for some people to read and hopefully that you guys enjoy the added parts. I've given it some thought of also maybe posting a sequel for this since some of you guys really seem to LOVE it. So thanks again for the support. :)

**Summary:** Basically, it's Atobe Keigo's 18th birthday party, and people from different schools such as Seigaku, Rikkaidai, St. Rudolph, Fudomine, Rokkaku, Yamabuki, and etc. were all invited to come along for the FUN! Though sadly, Echizen Ryoma, can't attend his lovers party due to having to go to a Championship. But there will be a GREAT surprise that everyone wouldn't expect though only six people know who and what it could be...but all the readers out there will just have to come find out and read.

**Pairings: **The wonderful OT5 of course, and side pairings are the Golden Pair, Sadaharu/Kaoru, Mizuki/Yuuta, Oshitari/Mukahi, Yukimura/Kirihara…and many others though people will just have to imagine who or maybe squint enough…hehehe I'm so evil!

**Warnings:** This story will contain a **boyxboy** relationship, which means it's a **Yaoi** or a **Slash** with the rating for **M **for Mature audiences only, for there would be languages and minor sexual descriptions, so people you've been warned!

* * *

Hadn't people ever wonder if their wish could come true, though it's not one of those wishes where it's impossible to meet, but ones that people have been sort of waiting or hoping for to happen. For in this case, one Atobe Keigo has been waiting for an opportunity where he wishes that one of his lovers could be on time for his 18th birthday party, which was suppose to take place in his great mansion.

Though sadly, even though he has three of his lovers who are none other than his Syuu-chan(1), Kuni-chan, and Gen-chan there with him to make his party more enjoyable, he still felt like there was something totally off in his own party.

There was still one missing person in their small group that everyone has been keen to wanting to come, but unfortunately, it was a little impossible. How could they all ask their lovable, cute, cocky, arrogant, but still the most uke-ish(2) person they've ever come across and had loved for many years now, one called Echizen Ryoma, to suddenly forget his own Grand Slam Championship. It didn't help at all that the tournament had to take place at the same day of his birthday party.

It had been such a great surprise since nobody knew when the Grand Slam was going to take place that year and everyone had anticipated that it was unlikely that it would be on his birthday, but worst had come to worst and it was announced a couple of days before the aforehand of the party that Ryoma was to leave soon so that he would be able to compete.

All five of the boys had all gotten together a little after the nationals during their Middle School days, reminiscing the time that all four, meaning Fuji Syusuke, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Sanada Genichirou, and Atobe Keigo himself had fallen hook, line and sinker to one Echizen Ryoma's charms. Why shouldn't they when they all found it cute that the boy was not only perfect in all his glory, but as those beautiful golden colored eyes of his would stare up at you with an adorable look of 'thrill' and 'challenge' just makes you want to jump and ravish the boy silly.

So one day, all four boys came together in a cafe to talk about a special person and thought that competing for the boy was a little useless in the end when they all found that they equally liked one another. So how could Ryoma get away from four hormonal boys wanting to jump him at every turn, not only shocking him since he couldn't get passed the thought of his beloved buchou and the fukubuchou of Rikkaidai to suddenly assault him like they did.

The first time that he was cornered by one of his four sempais(3), he couldn't believe who it was because he never expected it. It happened when he was taking a quick shower in the clubs changing room in Seigaku in one late afternoon. Since he thought that everyone was gone, Ryoma didn't realize that he wasn't quite alone in the club room, and for that matter, the shower stalls. As he was already in the process of shampooing his hair, he suddenly felt a hand come around his naked and soaked waist, pulling him backwards to a more taller frame. His automatic reaction was to scream, but the person had thought ahead and used their other hand to cover the younger boy's mouth.

Eyes widening, Ryoma didn't know whether he should kick the guy behind him where it truly hurts since he could feel a very developed manhood poking him right in the ass. He knew that he was doing a lot of thrashing and squirming but no matter what he did, the other person behind him was keeping him still in place. Not a moment sooner, the guy behind him had started their explorations thoroughly around his heated body. Touching him with callous hands all over his naked glory and where no one has ever dared touched or explore before. Thinking that he was going to be raped, Ryoma shuddered in fear for the first time, hoping for all the gods out there for once to save his ass at that very moment in time.

Whimpering pathetically, Ryoma's captor let go of his other hand that kept Ryoma quiet. Taking the chance to plea, Ryoma whispered, "Onegai(4), hanashiteyo(5)? I don't want to this! Onegai!"

But what he didn't expect to hear was the whisper of his name come out of the perverted person's mouth, Ryoma couldn't help but gasp as he knew the voice so well.

"Hush Ryoma, I'm not here to hurt you. Do you even know how tempting you are right now, especially looking so fuckable in your situation? I just could not avoid the alluring sight."

As the voice whispered his response by running his lips, kissing and nipping around the younger boy's shoulder blades. The lustful tone carried through Ryoma's very being, making him this time shudder in a different way. Of course, why shouldn't Ryoma not know this person when that particular voice has commanded and ordered people like no other, well besides another sempai. It was the same person whom he had played against the first time in a rainy day and lost so badly.

What came next afterward was the first time that Ryoma had ever been touched so sensually and erotically by another person. Considering that a certain someone who has the tendency to take things to the next level in getting what he wants (coughSyusukecough) didn't take the first initiative in touching the prince first, Ryoma didn't think that it would be none other than the fukubuchou of Rikkaidai to be the one to take him into his first height of completion.

Ryoma later found out that Genichirou had wanted to seek him out because he had wanted to ask him to play a game, but as soon as Genichirou realized that Ryoma was in such a compromising situation, such as being alone in a shower stall-naked, made the older teen jump him the way he did. Of course being the gentleman that he was, Genichirou apologized for giving Ryoma the scare but added that he didn't regret his actions for having to see Ryoma give off another expression for once, one of pure bliss and ecstasy, besides the cockiness and none-caring attitude.

After that fascinating incident, the person who decided to take the next action was none other than his beloved buchou(8). For some reason, Ryoma was called out by his buchou to meet him at the same underground pass that he and his sempai played tennis against each other the first time. Though this time, no else was there to watch the match and so Ryoma was left to fend for himself. Though Ryoma didn't know at the time that Kunimitsu was going to make his move on him right then.

It happened after both boys were 'supposed' to be exhausted after such a trying match. Ryoma was drinking from his water bottle but in the end had poured the rest of it over his head. Making the whole scene he put out send an open invite for one certain third year sempai to go wide with lust beside him. With his shirt totally soaked and showing off his wonderful and tempting nipples through his white shirt, add in his sweating visage, and soft plump looking pink lips- made his whole body looked tempting beyond any teenagers imaginations. Not knowing that he was practically captivating his Tezuka-buchou's attention, it was without warning that Ryoma was pushed down roughly on the cemented ground they both sat on. Eyes going wide, Ryoma looked up at his buchou only to see that the fourteen years old head was lowering down dangerously close to his own face.

Confused, Ryoma asked his buchou softly, "Ne, Tezuka-buchou, daijoubu desuka(6)?"

Answering his kohai's(7) question, Kunimitsu only replied with grounding his hips down first on the younger boy's own before saying, "No, I'm not alright. How can I be when your tempting me with the show that you just put on. Come on Ryoma, tell me now if you don't like me the way I do for you?"

With that said, Ryoma could only gasp out loud when his sempai captured his lips and ravished his mouth like there was no tomorrow. Feeling hot and excitement were coursing through their veins, both Kunimitsu and Ryoma couldn't help but grind against each other in a sensual way. As a couple of minutes later went by, Ryoma ended up so flushed and gasping for air since he didn't think that Tezuka was capable of leaving one to be out of breath after having a heated kiss that they both just shared.

Ryoma, right then and there did the only thing that he felt right at that moment, looking up again, he showed a rare smile that not many people often see before he pulled his Tezuka-buchou's head down for another round. What took place at that very moment though was something that Ryoma knew he wouldn't forget. He didn't lose his virginity though-no, that was saved later as he would be taken by not only one lover, but four.

Knowing fully well how the other last two, meaning Monkey King and a certain tensai were not cut off from the excuse because knowing them and their actions well enough, they had their own turns with him as well.

Keigo decided that he wanted to lead Ryoma by having him go to his estate and play a game of tennis, knowing fully well how he couldn't refuse to go against Monkey King, Ryoma accepted the invitation.

It was without further ado that Keigo had led Ryoma to his personal quarters and have him (more like ordered the other boy) take a shower. Shrugging as Ryoma thought he really needed one, he didn't argue as he used Keigo's bathroom. Completely oblivious of the direction of where his position was heading, he didn't even realize until later when Keigo pushed him down on his dark purple velvet and silk sheets, then Ryoma recognized his position.

Not even two hours later, Ryoma was left breathless as he was ravished to the point that he was surprised that his sempai did not take it further. Ryoma could only guess that if three of his sempais could have such control of not taking it farther when making out or touching him all over, he was somewhat glad and hopeful because he still had one person in his mind that he felt would take their actions soon.

After leaving Keigo's mansion, Ryoma didn't feel regret in the fact that he practically almost lost his virginity to the monkey king. He did end up having to feel something else when he thought of the one person who hasn't touched him yet.

He didn't even have to wait long when the last person who Ryoma thought would never make his move pulled him aside one day after tennis practice and pushed him against the wall of the club room roughly. It was a good thing that everyone, even Kunimitsu had already went home, so it just left Ryoma to the tensai's mercy.

"I know that the others have marked you, Ryoma. I have seen the way Genichirou left his bite marks all over your shoulder blades and making you feel so hot, Kunimitsu lapping at your nipples and leaving you breathless and Keigo touching you with such complete abandonment. Don't think that I'd let them have all the fun, Ryo-chan." Syusuke whispered to the now whimpering small form of his most desired kohai.

One thing was for sure, Ryoma couldn't ever get away from the tensai even if he wanted too. It shocked him that throughout the times he was intimate with all of his three other sempais, that Syusuke was there the whole entire time. It made him shiver when Syusuke suddenly sucked against the juncture of his neck and shoulders. Actually, he shouldn't have been that surprised with his sempai because for some reason, Syusuke always seemed to find his way when he wants to get something and nothing would ever stop him from getting it.

Sighing, Ryoma couldn't even figure out how his sempai could bypass the security and well guarded place of Keigo's mansion, but thought in the end that even the tensai wouldn't be deterred by such a task.

It was then that Ryoma had a revelation and finally knew that he fell a long time ago to the four people who he thought were just part of his obstacle to becoming the best. Like the three sempais from before, Ryoma had given in when Syusuke had decided that he wasn't just satisfied in just kissing Ryoma. It was the first time that he ever received a blow job and heck, what came afterwards could not compare to what the rest of his other sempais did for him.

But then again, with the manipulations of the tensai himself, Ryoma was dragged after their shared moments to go to Keigo's familiar mansion. What came to be when he got there was to see Kunimitsu, Genichirou and Keigo waiting for them, and it was then that Ryoma knew that the four have worked together to bring him for that final moment. It wasn't even hard to put all the pieces together when they all somehow agreed that losing Ryoma's virginity should be all shared among themselves. Ryoma knew then that he truly lost to the four people who ended up having to be a part of his world when he first came to Japan.

Though as Ryoma had come to think it over, having to be with four of the most handsomest and well respected teens around, he just knew he wouldn't refuse them. All ending up to be where they are now, together and making the best out of everything.

**.o.O.o. OT5 .o.O.o.**

So the parting between Keigo and Ryoma had been held with both tension and a little hurt on both sides. Keigo knew that Ryoma had come along way to win his straight three now-soon-to-be four consecutive Grand Slams, which everyone knew that he can win. Making him not only the youngest player to have ever played at age 12 to his current 16 years old self, but he had turned out to be the youngest to have ever surpassed any who comes his way, making him the most top teen to be a desirable bachelor in the future. Everyone knew though that there were only four people that Echizen Ryoma cares about and those four were them. Leaving no doubts to others as he showed time and time again that he cared about all them.

He could still recall when it was Syuu-chan's own 18th birthday, he remembered that Ryoma had personally given Syuu-chan, one of the best looking and top of the line advanced digital camera for his future photographing career. They still don't know where it came from or where it's been made since no one has heard of such a model being made before, have made them all realize, well technically in Syuu-chan's thoughts more or less that day, that Ryoma could be really sweet when he wanted to be. Ryoma was utterly left in the tensai's mercy the following night as he was driven to nirvana over and over by him and his other three lovers.

The next one had come to be Kuni-chan's birthday, he recalled that he was given something special that day too, he remembered that Ryoma had gotten Kuni-chan a signed autograph from a well known world writer that Kuni-chan's been reading a favorite series of, that everyone knew that it touched Kuni-chan deeply that Ryoma had done and gone such a thing that later that night, they've never known that Kuni-chan can be such an aggressive lover, completely going hard core on their lovable and hard to resist, Ryo-chan, when he wanted to be.

Gen-chan had come to be the one after Kunimitsu, he was handed something special as well, everyone knew that Gen-chan loved to do kendo in his spare time and even competed for the fun of the game. So it was that Ryoma had gotten him a beautiful set of workout pairs of white, black and blue colored uwagis and hakamas, with a new shinai to go along with it.

**[A/N: A shinai is a wooden sword used for kendo. An uwagi is an outfit worn for the top part of the body, it is a heavy, quilted cotton shirt with three-quarter length sleeves. While a hakama is worn for the bottom part, where it is a pleated, divided skirt which is generally made of cotton or cotton-poly blend. The uwagi or gi can come in blue or white colors. The hakama colors could be black or indigo blue for males and white for females. Just wanted people to know! :P]**

Gen-chan had been taken by surprise and was a little shock considering that Ryoma was not one to mingle around and about when he was busy practicing kendo. Then it came, with a great amount of astonishment to go around, that their younger lover had given him such a thoughtful gift, that not only will he be using it but it made him realize that Ryoma cared about him equally as much as he loved the others (even though the latter thought that kendo was still a little boring, he gave the younger a slip this time, for the exchange of the gift he'd received). Making love to the boy later in the night, all the way 'til dawn of the early morning, causing it to be their wildest and craziest night to have ever taken place. Exhausted but feeling sated and all the while loved, Gen-chan told Ryoma that he loved him very much, making everyone else smile at the picture before all going for a restful and needed sleep.

He knew he shouldn't feel jealous, but he was. All of the others had gained something equally precious from the younger boy himself, when he was the only one left that wasn't given something. Those times for all his other lover's birthday, Ryoma was present, but as his own birthday had come, he felt that there was just some things that just gets in the way for him to have Ryoma for himself, too. Shaking the melancholy thought out of his head, he turned to look at his other three worried lovers, all knowing fully well, just who Keigo was thinking about.

"Listen, Kei-chan, you know Ryo-chan would rather be here for your birthday then his Championship right? Well, actually considering our Ryo-chan is there, I guess I shouldn't really be saying anything." Syusuke told Keigo with a small sad smile. He too had wanted Ryoma to be there, it wasn't fun at all if one of them were somewhere else in a different country.

"It's okay Syuu-chan, I know where your getting at. It's just that I really wanted him to be here, but what can you expect from the brat himself, even I would have gone too. Come on, lets just enjoy the party. Plus, have you guys noticed that Robert has been acting a little odd this whole entire day?" asked Keigo, who gave Syusuke a forgiven smile, both sharing a moment of wanting their special someone to be there with them. Keigo couldn't help but notice that his head butler seemed to be off today, trying to wonder what it could be, but shrugging it off as nothing came up in the end when he couldn't think of any reason as to why.

Kunimitsu and Genichirou both knew how the other two were feeling at the moment. They both wanted Ryoma to be there, too. But instead they would all have to wait until tomorrow since that's when the finals of the Championship was over and that their Ryo-chan will finally be able to come home.

It was Genichirou, who a couple of seconds later, answered Keigo's question, "Come to think of it, yes, there seems to be something off about him today. Though I wouldn't know what it is. But come on, this is your day, cheer up Kei-chan! Your friends and everyone else are out there, and they wouldn't want to see you in this state, plus Ryo will be back tomorrow, and until then let's just enjoy today's, ne?!"

Giving Gen-chan a grateful smile for the encouragement, Keigo looked at his other lovers, who were giving him the same smile, and he couldn't help but shake his head, not knowing what to say to have gained four of the best lovers, even if one wasn't there with them.

"Kei-chan, Ryo, will be with us tomorrow. Just think, that we all will be able to celebrate two occasions for tomorrow (even if it's belated) when he gets home, ne, so hang in there." Kunimitsu offered to Keigo, as he walked up to the other, and had put his arms around the others waist and placed his chin on the others right shoulder. "He loves you, so don't think that he didn't have a choice, whether he wanted to go there or not." Trying to reassure his light purplish colored haired lover that Ryoma cares about him. Receiving two other equal nods from the other two in front of them, Keigo couldn't help but feel happy that he has them right now.

"Alright, alright, lets just go down, already. Knowing Yuushi, or better yet Gakuto, those latter would probably assume that were doing other activities up here, so come on. Arigato, Kuni-chan, Syuu-chan and Gen-chan! Aishiteru!" Keigo told all his lovers as he turned around to pull Kunimitsu's face towards his for a passionate kiss, sighing afterwards. As he felt the other two close around him, he stopped and turned to his left next as he took Syuu-chan's soft lips to his own, feeling the others sweet taste, then slowly dislodging himself so that he could finally turn to his right to receive Gen-chan's kiss. After a few more minutes of making out, all four party had walked back down to the rest of the population, to mingle, talk and see their friends.

Passing by Seiichi, who held a slightly blushing Akaya towards his chest near the refreshments table, both gave their thanks for inviting them and giving Keigo smiles and wishing him to have a good birthday. Giving his own thanks for them coming, he along with his lovers walked around talking and laughing with the rests, about old times and asking where everyone would go next since most of the seniors were graduating that year. He was surprisingly glomped a little later by a familiar Seigaku acrobatic, who was exclaiming that he should have a great time at his own birthday, hopefully that all his wishes would come true and giving thanks for inviting him and his boyfriend.

He didn't have to worry about letting the other know that he should let go of him already, since Eiji's own koibito, Shuichirou pried him off of Atobe himself, and apologized for his koi's behavior. Keigo nodded his head and told them that it was alright, telling them both that it was a well appreciated gesture and thanked them, as well, for coming to his party. Surprising the two people with his generous attitude, unlike his other ones, he'd left them a little stunned. As he walked away, he finally noticed that all three of his lovers were trying to hide their laughter from the look on his face, when Kikumaru had hugged him earlier. Shaking his head sideways, taking no offense to what his lovers thought was funny, he along with them continued to walk around and talk to all of his friends.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-** _To the Butler known as Robert _**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

If talking near the shadows was a little weird then by all means that's what people would have thought as old Robert had come to find a place where he thought he wouldn't be heard by anybody and be bothered, thinking that he'd finally was going senile. As he was trying to find a spot where he could talk privately on a cordless phone to another person on the other line in a hushed voice.

"Are you sure that they know nothing about it, plus I won't be taking long, just about another twenty minutes more. So you already told Ohtori-san, the plan yes?" asked a familiar voice in the other line as Robert answered the person.

"Hai, sir! I told Ohtori-san, Shishido-san, Ibu-san, Mizuki-san and Kaidoh-san the plan, that they all should be ready and to stand by as soon as you've arrived." whispered Robert to the person who he knew would make his master Atobe and his other lovers go into shock since they would never have guessed that this person would arrive early and on time for the party.

"Arigato, Robert, I knew I could trust you. Listen, I know how you told me that they might already suspect something, just make sure that you would have Keigo in the spot, alright? Plus, I don't have to tell you to get the other three since I know that they will be right there next to him, so it's all good." Ryoma had said from his own side of the line. Hoping that his surprise of coming home early and something else would turn out for the best, actually he already knew it would, it just needs to be done is all. So he couldn't wait to see the look of shock and jaw drops when it happens.

"Hai, Master Ryoma-kun, I'd personally see it done. I hope you'll arrive here safely, sir, alright goodbye." said Robert as his other young master had hanged up.

_'Now, what to do? What to do? Hmm...first Master Ryoma-kun said to tell the others to get ready, check, and I have to convince Master Atobe to stand near the stage that was set up there for a reason in the backyard, check, and wait for the signal that was to come so that the whole surprise would take effect, check. Alright, let the Surprise Operation begin.' _Robert happily thought in his mind, reminding himself what he had to do.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- **_Back to Keigo and his lovers _**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Keigo this time, definitely knew that something was going on. He didn't want to question his head butler as to why there was a stage in the backyard since he thought that there would be some sort of act of some kind from his friends or some other, but they were told it was off limits. Now, that was a little puzzling, and Keigo couldn't help but wonder what was going on. He'd also noticed earlier when he saw old Robert approach five familiar people, trying to figure out what was going on that Robert wasn't telling him. He noticed that out of the five, two were his friends, Choutarou and his koi Ryou, were all talking with one another in a hushed huddle with Ibu Shinji, Mizuki Hajime and surprisingly once more, Kaidoh Kaoru. Not noticing that many of the others were throwing the five boys curious and suspicious glances there way.

"Can anyone tell me if there is something totally wrong with that picture?" Syusuke asked coldy, as his eyes had practically opened, giving a cold sense of glare towards the muted group, when he noticed his former kohai was interacting with four of the people who he considered ones Kaoru would hardly talk to and vice versa for the others. He couldn't help but feel vexed when he noticed his otouto's koi, still trying to figure out at the same time what Yuuta saw in him.

"Tell me about it. You know how I told you guys earlier that Robert was acting a little strange, well here is the proof too, he was the one who came up to Choutarou, Ryou, Ibu-san, Mizuki-san and Kaidoh-san." Keigo informed the three, trying to steer Syuu-chan from getting all upset. All still looking at the huddled group once more. Now, the mystery was getting even more deep, all were trying to find some kind of connection to what was going on.

Keigo fetting a little irritated and annoyed was about to demand Robert to tell him everything that as he started to walk away from his lovers and if he'd only turned back behind him and look, he would of noticed that his lovers looked at one another with apprehension and sighed as they followed their fuming lover, hoping that Robert wouldn't be fired or something.

It was to the surprise of Keigo, that as he almost neared the the center of the front of the stage, followed by Syuu-chan, Kuni-chan, and Gen-chan, as he saw Robert was standing beside it, he stopped as Robert turned around to give him a big smile.

Totally confused and his anger and irritation leaving him, knowing that he respected old Robert for helping to bring him up ever since he was a little child, he knew he couldn't say anything harsh or hurtful things towards his most trusted butler.

"Why, hello there young Masters Keigo-sama, Syusuke-sama, Kunimitsu-sama, and of course Genichirou-sama, how may I be of any assistance for all of you this evening?" Robert politely bowed and asked as he noticed earlier that his young master had a crossed expression, but had suddenly gone away as he smiled at him, knowing that it'd work every time.

As Keigo was about to ask old Robert what's been going on, they were suddenly interrupted by the mansion's cordless phone ringing off. All four were surprised that Robert had carried it with him the whole entire time. Though, not wanting to be rude, Robert had asked his young master if he could answer the phone, as a signal for him to do so, Keigo had nodded his head.

"Moshi, moshi, Atobe-residence, how may I help you?" Robert asked though he already knew who it was, since he just needed to prolong the situation.

"Good work, Robert! I'm here backstage already, with minna. Now all you need to do is do your part, ne, alright got that!" Ryoma whispered on his side, as he looked around from where he was, that everyone was already at their post behind the curtain stage. Getting thumbs up as he looked at them all, and nodded at them that the show was about to begin.

"Hai, sir, I understand! I will do it right away sir. Arigato!" Robert told his young master Ryoma-kun as he heard the other line was hanged up. Feeling quite pleased with himself that his master Keigo has one of the most worthy, trusted and dedicated lover to whom he have come to have known and met. He was glad that he had gotten to be part of this operation. Knowing that his master Keigo-sama and the other three will definitely be in for a surprise.

"Well, Master Keigo-sama, I believe it's time to commence for the final act of your birthday celebration." Robert informed to Keigo. While the others around them had watched the spectacle and wondering if everything was okay. All were crowding almost around the stage itself now, wondering what was going on too. Though everyone had only waited patiently, but some heard about the final act, making it feel like a chain was connected and the next thing everyone knew was that there was something big that was about to happen. All were talking excitedly among themselves about it. Some were confused though as the partners or friends of the five people earlier had gone missing.

"Wait, what? I don't understand what your saying, Robert, and what is this final act your talking about? Why didn't I know about this earlier?" Keigo confusingly asked the old butler.

"You'd have to excuse me sir, but I have to announce your final gift of tonight. I'd think you'd quite like this one Master Keigo." Robert told his superior and bowed once more before moving to the stairs of the stage and up on top the stage itself as there was a microphone positioned and several boxed of speakers in the front of the stage, while the curtain was still not opened. He started to inform his masters and the guests about what was about to take place for the final showdown.

"Hello, everyone, as you already might not know that this will be one of Master Atobe's gift from a very special person, so I hope that you all will come to join in, and have some fun. Master Keigo-sama, here is a performance dedicated to you by one of your lovers! Minna, I hope you enjoy it." Robert said before going down the stage, cause as he did, the curtain of the stage had started to rise, while a beautiful melody was being played in a piano. Keigo took a glance at all his lovers and were getting the same blank and confused looks in return, though wondering who can it be...unless...no way!

Then all of sudden a familiar voice had reached Keigo's ears along with the other three beside him, a voice that they all knew too well, inside and outside their bedroom, as this voice had started singing. As soon as the curtain had finally been raised all the way, everyone saw to their shock, one Echizen Ryoma, dressed to kill with black leather pants, that practically hugged his legs, making it more like second skin, with a dark green silky tight shirt over a half cut off black jacket, with black and silver boots with a buckle for ties. Made him look like some hot little vixen in male form.

Making everyone pretty much have their jaws drop to the floor animated style not only because of his outfit, but the thought of Echizen Ryoma having one of the best singing voices they've ever come to hear. While, Keigo didn't know what to feel. He didn't know if he should wring the brats neck or shag him silly for having one of the hottest get up he has ever worn. He couldn't believe that he was actually there, and singing a song just for him. He didn't even know that the brat can sing so well too. His other lovers were pretty much left speechless just like the rest of them were. All were wondering, _when did Echizen/Ryoma ever sing? _Though, everyone was left of such mystery by only listening to the melody and tune of the song as they heard the 16 years old sing his heart out.

_You and I  
cannot hide  
the love we feel inside  
the words we need to say  
I feel that I  
have always walked alone  
but now that your all here with me  
there'll always be a place that I can go  
and suddenly our destiny  
has started to unfold  
when your next to me  
I can see the greatest story  
love has ever told_

Surprisingly, what was even more shocking was who everyone else saw up in the stage. They all saw that Kaidoh was behind the drum sets, while Ohtori was behind the piano, Mizuki was playing the violin, while Shishido was playing the bass, Ibu was even playing the guitar, and Ryoma was the vocalist. It gave the other two partners of one Mizuki and Kaidoh, great shocks as they watched their boyfriends playing instruments instead of only tennis.

Sadaharu for his part, never knew that his Kaoru was special to not only be talented in tennis but he was a great drums player as well. Yuuta couldn't believe what he was seeing as he never thought that his koi knew anything else besides gaining data on anybody, but seeing him all pumped up and playing the voilin like that made him want to drag the other to...you know...get quickies and rump each other (well people get the picture :P). Even Kamio was shocked as heck when he found that his best friend/boyfriend was able to play an instrument so well.

_Now my life is blessed with the love of angels  
how can it be true  
somebody to keep the dream alive  
the dream I found in you  
I always thought that love would be the strangest thing to me  
but when we touch, I realize  
that I found my place in heaven by your side_

Ryoma's eyes never strayed to anyone else either, throughout the whole time he was singing, he had kept his eyes only to the four that was in front of him as his voice reached each note perfectly and watching earlier as he saw all four his lover's jaws literally drop, knowing that this was one of his many secrets that he had yet to tell his lovers. He had loved singing ever since he was a child, especially when his okaa-san would always sing to him at night to make him fall asleep. This was one gift he wanted to share not only with Keigo, but Kuni-chan, Gen-chan, and Syuu-chan, too. But this song alone was written for Keigo, only.

_I could fly  
when you smile  
I'd walk a thousand miles  
to hear you call my name  
now that I  
have finally found the ones  
who will be there for me eternally  
my everlasting suns  
suddenly our destiny  
has started to unfold  
when your next to me  
I can see the greatest story  
love has ever told_

Kunimitsu didn't know what to feel, he never thought that their Ryo-chan had such an amazing voice. The moment he had heard the boy singing, he never thought he could fall all over again, the outfit not only topped it off, but the way those golden eyes of their youngest lover never strayed from theirs, made the whole moment a little too hot to ignore. Totally deciding to jump him once he gets off that stage or maybe yet later tonight. Nodding his head to emphasize what he thought.

_Now my life is blessed with the love of angels  
how can it be true  
somebody to keep the dream alive  
the dream I found in you  
I always thought that love would be the strangest thing to me  
but when we touch, I realize  
that I found my place in heaven by your side  
that I found my place in heaven by your side_

Syusuke didn't know what he should do. He wanted to jump up the stage and screw his little Ryo-chan silly, but he couldn't do that, yet. Hearing the words of the lyrics as he watched their adorable lover, he never imagined to ever fall for the shorter teen again. He never thought that he could feel more for the other, just by listening to the other. Oh, he knew that he wasn't the only one to think this as he saw the other three lose themselves in their own thoughts for having the same object in mind.

_And when your next to me  
I can see  
the greatest story love has ever told_

Genichirou was the same as the other three beside him. He knew that the moment he heard their Ryo-chan singing, he didn't know that he could feel more deeply then he already has for the boy. He loved him as much as he loved the others, but hearing the words and the melody and the song itself made him realize that Keigo was special enough to hear that this song seemed to be dedicated for his hears only, but he could also hear that it was for the rest of them as well, wondering if he made sense at all. He knew he had to compose himself, but at this moment he didn't really seem to care, cause he wants to just take the other teen and go in backstage and fuck him senseless with the other three next to him.

_Now my life is blessed with the love of angels  
how can it be true  
somebody to keep the dream alive  
the dream I found in you  
I always thought that love would be the strangest thing to me  
but when we touch, I realize  
that I found my place in heaven by your side_

As Ryoma sang the last verse of the song, he had put his best and everything through the music making everyone else hear what he truly felt for all four of his lovers. When the song had finally ended, everyone couldn't help but clap, cheer, shout and yell for the outstanding ovation they just heard and saw. They couldn't believe that some of the people they've known for a long time had more talents then they show. But of course, everyone was still a little confused as to how five of the others excluding Ryoma was able to make music so fast. Wondering how they were all able to practice, while Ryoma himself, was busy getting ready for the Grand Slams. Many questions rising in the minds of everyone there, especially Keigo's.

When Ryoma and his group had bowed, thanking everyone there for listening, as they finally walked off the stage, he walked straight into Keigo's awaiting arms. He turned his head so that his mouth was next to the other's ear and whispered, "Ne, I hope you loved that Kei-chan, since I wrote it just for you, so Happy Birthday!"

Keigo for the first time, was speechless beyond belief. His wish had came true, Ryo-chan was really there with them, in his own party and on time. He just couldn't believe it. He pulled the younger teen closer to him as he told Ryoma his answer.

"You know I loved it brat. I never even thought that you'd be here since we all were expecting you to be here tomorrow, so tell me Ryo, when did you learn how to sing or better yet, for how long?" Keigo couldn't help but ask.

"Actually, can I just tell you guys later, plus, it's sort of a secret as to how I got the others to lend a hand. So even if you ask them, they'll never tell you, just to let you know, so come on, Kei-chan! Let's go enjoy your party, plus, I think you guys forgot that the Grand Slam was held in a country that just so happens to be a day a head of Japan, meaning that it was just yesterday that my match had ended, and try to guess who won, demo anyways, the surprise that I've planned had worked out perfectly and thanks to good old Robert, who helped by setting up mostly everything." Ryoma informed all four them as they looked at him with complete disbelief in their eyes, and feeling chastised as they now remembered that it was true about the time difference. Guessing that all four have missed him so, Ryoma knew that he was smiling one of his rare biggest smile in front of them.

When Keigo saw his Ryo-chan's genuine smile, he looked up to the other three and noticed a similar feeling of lust and hunger towards the greenish-raven haired teen. All wanting to get some of that ass, they all pulled Ryoma towards the mansion, surprisingly Ryoma didn't argue one bit, missing his lovers all the same, too, kind of made you want to ravish each other all the more.

Forgetting about all their guests, though one thing was for sure, nobody could blame Keigo since what was the chance of getting his wish to come true like that. So it was later that night, Keigo was definitely in heaven, as he didn't stop until later in the early sunrise of the next day, along with Kuni-chan, Syuu-chan, and Gen-chan when they fucked their golden eyed lover with much euphoria in their systems the night before. He could still hear the voice of Ryo-chan singing the song the night before was still engraved in his mind, as he knew that the others had felt it too, that they were all lucky and gifted to have their Ryo-chan for themselves.

Whispering the words that he'd said many times to all four of his loved ones, he couldn't help but repeat it this time around, too.

"Ne, Ryo-chan, Kuni-chan, Gen-chan, and Syuu-chan, Aishiteru-forever."

His only answer were the bodies of those of his beloved surrounding him, holding him in a sort of a group embrace. His last thought though was, his birthday was one of the best day in his whole entire life as he received one of the best gift to have been ever handed to him and wouldn't change it for the world. Actually, he already knew that he had his gift handed to him a long time ago, it was the day when he first saw Ryoma walked across the court in the Kantou tournament to fight against Hiyoshi.

With sleep just around the corner of his mind, Keigo couldn't help but think how well everything in his life were already filled with four of the wonderful presences of those he really cared for most in the world, which has always been right there beside him the whole entire time.

Shaking his head to take his mind over the past and any lingering contemplations, he pulled Ryoma and Syusuke closer to him as they both were the closest, but he could still feel the hot body of Kunimitsu and Genichirou near him, made him fall to a well deserved sleep with a soft smile lighting his face.

**OWARI!**

* * *

**Arigato minna! This is the extended and revised chapter of this story. I hoped that you guys liked it and I had fun by fixing it all up and adding what I expect to make you guys plea for more chapters. LOL! I did say that I might work on a sequel. So please let me know what you think and thanks for reading this story. The song that I posted is called 'Heaven by your side' and was written by none other than the AZN Dreamers. The only thing I did was use their song so that it would fit into the story and even though the song was kinda cliche and cheesy for other people's taste, I thought it suited the whole fic perfectly. So no flaming please, since I did mention to everyone that it would be a yaoi story.**

**Japanese Terms In English:**

**1. Chan- Is an endearment attached to a person's name...mostly used for female names, but can be used for males as well**

**2. Uke- Is the submissive of the relationship**

**3. Senpai/Sempai- Is an older/ upper classmen  
**

**4. Onegai- Please**

**5. Hanashiteyo- Let me go/ Release your hand**

**6. Daijoubu Desuka- Are you alright?/ Are you okay?**

**7. Kohai- Is an underclassmen/ or someone a year below grade than the upperclassmens**

**8. Buchou- It means Captain  
**


End file.
